All We Are Together
by callingallwolfpacks
Summary: I walk in my new house with my brother. "This will have to do" I say. "Jamie, I know its hard that dad got called back but I'm going to try my best" Graham says. I just moved to Beacon Hills when my dad was called back to his spot as US Marines Captain. I get first pick of rooms and pick a small room upstairs with its own studio in back. Then I finally start to unpack.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T own Teen Wolf. I own Jamie and Graham. I hope you guys enjoy my story. I started over because I didn't like my old fan fiction and it didn't seem any of my followers did either. Please leave reviews so I know if I should continue. You can also find my fan fiction on instagram at #allwearetogether **

**Chapter 1- **

I finish unpacking and add the 'Jamie Reyant' and the 'Do NOT Enter' signs to my door. "Graham, I'm done and I'm gonna go for a walk in the park" I yell. I reach the park and take a seat on a large rusty bench. I keep telling myself that everything will be okay and I'll make friends easy. I was never one to make friends easy. That was always Graham. I lose track of time and look down at my phone to see that I should be getting home soon. I walk to a near coffee shop to pick two up, knowing Graham would be up all night painting and moving furniture. I walk in and order. The chick is super nice and I leave walking back towards the park. I turn around at the sound of someone falling only to be tackled and pushed to the ground, spilling the two super hot coffees all over myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T own Teen Wolf. I own Jamie and Graham. I hope you guys enjoy my story. I started over because I didn't like my old fan fiction and it didn't seem any of my followers did either. Please leave reviews so I know if I should continue. You can also find my fan fiction on instagram at #allwearetogether **

**Chapter 2- **

I feel my back hit the ground followed by the heat of the coffee slipping onto me. A boy runs up to me and grabs his dog which must have been what tackled me.

"I'm so very sorry. Sometimes he gets over excited and runs. Let me help you up" The boy says reaching for my hand. I accept and stand up.

"It's fine! My old dog did the same thing. I think the coffee burnt my neck" I say slowly running my hand along where the coffee split.

The boy takes a napkin out of his pocket and reachs for my neck. He slowly and carefully wipes it off while I try not to cry in pain.

"I'm Jamie"

"Nice to meet you, are you new to the area?"

"Yeah," I look around for the direction of my house. "I live over there"

"Me too, I'm heading home now if you'd like to walk with me" He smiles and I accept.

When I reach my house he lets his dog in the house next door.

"Must live there" I say laughing a bit. "I never caught your name"

"I'm Dylan. Dylan O'Brien"

We smile at each other when all of a sudden I hear a familiar sound. The sound of someone screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T own Teen Wolf. I own Jamie and Graham. I hope you guys enjoy my story. I started over because I didn't like my old fan fiction and it didn't seem any of my followers did either. Please leave reviews so I know if I should continue. You can also find my fan fiction on instagram at #allwearetogether **

**Chapter 3-**

I start running to my door from across the yard at top speed. I fling the door open not bothering to close it. I bolt down stairs to my brothers room. He's lying on the floor next to the ladder. I see that he was working on lighting. I turn towards the door to see Dylan had followed me. Graham is out cold.

"What do we do" I quickly ask.

"I'll go get my Jeep. We can bring him to the hospital" Dylan says before running back out.

I rest Grahams head in my lap while Dylan runs back in and helps me carry him to his car. We load him in the back seat and head off. I stare at Dylan for a minute before looking back to Graham.

- The waiting room is quiet. I sit with Dylan and worries fill my mind. Dylan breaks the silence

"Do you play any sports?"

"Volleyball, you?"

"Lacrosse" he smiles. For the first time I notice how cute his smile goes with his dark brown eyes.

"Thanks, I mean we barley know each other and you just rushed me and my brother here"

"Its the least I can do. My dog sorta tackled you back there" I laugh.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"16"

"Me too" We smile are each other when the doctor comes to tell us that we can go in to see Graham. We walk in and Graham smiles.

"I'm glad to see your okay" Says Dylan while Graham eyes me then him.

"This is Dylan, he lives next door" I say trying to ingore the awkwardness. Graham gives a little laugh before getting a huge smile.

"Well thanks for helping Jamie get me here, without you guys I could have died. You make a great team" Graham winks.

"It was nothing" Dylan says "I owed her, you should really get some sleep" he says walking to close the blinds

- After Graham falls asleep Dylan sit on the floor and I lay next to him resting me head in his lap. He has handled this perfectly and I could never thank him enough. Instantly someone burst into the room heavily breathing before they collapse to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

A person I've never meet is lying face down on the ground. Dylan jumps up and rushes to the guy. I follow and help Dylan turn over the man. I look to Dylan to the look on his face, he knows him.

"Who is he?" I ask looking at Dylan with worrry.

"My best friend, Tyler you okay buddy?" Tyler sits up.

"I saw your Jeep rush this way and I thought you were.. who's she?" Tyler says standing up and pointing to me.

"Tyler, meet Jamie. She is new to Beacon Hills. She moved in right next door and her brother got electrocuted" Dylan says while returning back to his place on the ground.

"Well way back to introduce everything I could have said myself" I laugh. "Did you run here?" I ask noticing his shortage of breath and sweaty face.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"I was worried"

- Graham spent the night at the hospital so Dylan brought me brought me and got dinner.

"I want to help you with Graham"

"There isnt much to do but thank you" We walk in my room and up to my bedroom. Dylan walks around and take a seat on my bean bag chair. I walk into my studio to set down my jacket.

"What's back there?"

"My studio"

"For?" "Pictures, painting"

"Are you any good?" I grab a book of painting and pictures and hand it to Dylan. He looks at every page making sure to notice everything. "This are beautiful, who is the women in these?" Dylan finally let's out.

"My mom" I let out before sinking into the chair with him as my breathing slowed and the lump in my throat grew.


	5. Chapter 5

A silence fell across the room. For some reason I was comfortable crying in front of Dylan. He wrapped his arm around me and was doing all he could. At least he was trying. He wipes a final tear from my face and I give him a smile. Dylan stands up and holds his hands out.

"I wanna show you something" I accept his hands and he helps me up.

"Then let go" We walk out of my room and out my house. He leads me in a direction I have never been. "Where are we going?" I laugh,

"It's a secret, My friend Daniel found it. I know you'll love it" We continue to walk.

"If we get lost I'm gonna kill you"

"We won't, I promise"

The sidewalk we are walking on is broken and bumpy, I could never imagine trying to ride anything on this but I was sure people did. It was starting to get dark out but we could see the sunset perfectly.

"Its beautiful" I let out looking to Dylan. He stares into my eyes but soon we are walking again.

"Do you trust me?"

"I just met you! Haha, but yes. If I didn't would I have followed you here?"

"You can't answer my question with a question" We both laugh but Dylan stops in his tracks. He covers my eyes and leads deep in the woods.

I trip but before I fall to the ground Dylan catches me. "Sorry didn't see that one there" I laugh before punching him. "Hey now, I said I was sorry" We stop.

He slowly takes him hands off my eyes. Instantly I open to see what was so important that he had to cover my eye to get me here. My mouth drops at the view and I do a full 360 turn. I turn back to see I'm surrounded in trees but there is a meadow in the middle of it all, super green, nice grass, and beautiful flowers from tons of directions. I start to walk out into the meadow and I sit down. Dylan follows taking a seat next to me.

"Now this is amazing" Right over the tree I could see the sunset and all I could hear were tons of birds cerping. We watched the sun set and knew it was time to head home.

When I stand up I back up and run into someone. Before I can scream someone covers my mouth as I watch the same thing happen to Dylan.


	6. Chapter 6

I struggle but the man grips me tighter. I look over to Dylan to see he doesn't even move. He's accepting the fact this people may kill us! I look into his eyes, he looks at me and all I see is pure fear and worry. I've seen that look before. I kick off the mans leg and swing back. He puts me into a head lock.

_Flashback- "Twist, duck, kick" I do the actions and my teacher falls to the ground, I grab his arm and help him up. "Great job, your skills are improving"_

I spin and twist in the mans arm and fell his grip get loser. I duck out of his arms and kick his chest leaving him on the ground. I start to run to where Dylan is when the man grabs my waist covering my mouth again.

This time the man has me by my waist and mouth. I bite his hand and spin. I kick him leaving him sliding across the forest grounds. Dylans face is turn blue. The man holding him let's him go and he falls to the ground, Dylans grasping for air. My eyes fill with tears.

The man runs at me and I swear I saw his eyes turn yellow. I punch his face then his gut. As I punch his gut he grabs my arm and pulls me to the ground. I fall on my back. He sets his arm on my neck and the other on my shoulder.

_Flashback- "Reach for the arm on you shoulder. Pull up on their shoulder and return the postion, setting your knees on their arms" _

_"Don't go easy on me" I do as my teacher tells me and I failed_

I take a deep breath, pushing the mans shoulder. Sucess. I smile. Dylan slowly stands up heading over to me. He hands me a pocket knife and I set it along the mans neck.

"We are leaving, follow and die" I say. The man nods and I get off him. Dylan smiles "I can explain later"


	7. Chapter 7

Dylan and I walk out of the woods and head home. I stop and Dylan notices and stops as while. Turning to face me. I look into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asks looking at me with concern.

"I did it,"

"If you mean to kicked major ass back there then yes" I couldn't help but smile at his statement.

"For the fact I'm light headed, I saved your life and we are close to home so I get a piggie back ride?" I smile.

"Depands" Dylan had that sexy smirk on his face that drove my crazy.

"On?"

"If you'll go on a date with me," He smirked again, man did I love it. I liked Dylan a lot and I truly did want to go on a date with him but I was a huge tease and I wasn't going to let this one slide.

"Hmm, well have to see on that one, big boy" I say walking behind him and jumping on his back. He holds me and starts walking again. I wrap my arms around his neck so he doesn't drop me.

When we are a block away from home Dylan runs to the top of the hill at the park. He lays back leaving me on the ground. I stand up laying back down at my side at the top. I start to roll down the hill like a little five year old. Dylan mirrors my actions and follows down the hill.

"We are doing that again" I say running to the top. Dylan meet me at the top. "Race you!" I yell as I lay on my side and spin down as fast as possible. "I win!" I yell as I stand up and see Dylan has just got to the bottom.

"You cheated"

"Rematch?"

"Your on, Reyant" He taunted. I laugh making my way up the hill again. "Ready, set, go" Dylan yells as we race down the hill. He gets to the end before me and I end up rolling on top of him, leaving our faces inches apart.


End file.
